<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full by spacegayofficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569749">Full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial'>spacegayofficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Cockwarming if you squint, F/M, Fisting, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, once again I have written something horribly self indulgent, paz has a big dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paz has a bit of a challenge for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Paz Vizsla was a lot. He was big, his personality was big, his presence was overwhelming at times, he was intimidating, and he was a lot to handle. He was also big and a lot to handle in other places. You found this out about him firsthand a while ago, but somehow it never got all that much easier to handle. It didn’t help that he enjoyed pushing your boundaries from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were struggling for the nth time in your life to lower yourself onto Paz’s massive cock. It was always a bit of a challenge, no matter how wet you were, and you always felt it for a day or two after. You wouldn’t have it any other way, though. Paz’s hands, ungloved and warm, were gripping your hips as you worked, grunts coming from him every inch. You moaned as you finally seated yourself on him, the head nestled right against your cervix, adding to the pressure you felt from between your legs. You gently rolled your hips against him, eliciting another moan from both of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you always so tight?” Paz wondered aloud, his hips canting up a fraction of an inch when you stilled over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled lazily, a little lost in the sensation of his cock practically splitting you open and rubbing against every last bit of the inside of you. “I gotta keep a few secrets,” you told him, leaning forward to plant your hands on his chest. He had taken off his armor, save for his helmet, of course, but still wore his undershirt and pants. You didn’t mind; you sort of loved the dynamic it provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if you could take any more,” he continued, one of his hands moving from your hip to between your legs, his thumb very lightly rubbing over your clit. Your walls beared down on him at the action, which made both of you moan again. You moved your hips forward, just a bit, to try to get more friction from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already… a lot,” you responded breathlessly, your eyes fluttering shut. Paz rubbed your clit just a bit harder, making you whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not too much, right?” Paz asked, though it was a rhetorical question. “I bet you could.” He paused, and you opened your eyes again. He lifted his free hand to your face, pressing his middle finger past your lips. “Get it nice and wet, doll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did as you were instructed, sucking his finger into your mouth and wetting it thoroughly, dragging your tongue around every ridge in his skin. He grunted his approval before he withdrew it. His hand still on your hip lifted you up a bit on his length, then, with surprising ease despite the fact you felt completely, absolutely full as it was, slipped his finger in your entrance alongside his cock. You moaned out at the additional stretch, and immediately tried to sink back down onto him. He chuckled lowly, pleased both with your reaction and the fact he was right; you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> take more. And with that, he had an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder…” he started, letting go of your hip with his free hand. He reached over to your arm, tracing down to your hand. He took it in his, nudging you to splay yours out against his own as if to compare the sizes. His hand dwarfed yours, just like every other part of him. “I wonder just how many fingers I could fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your hips against him, though your moan was primarily at the idea of what he’d just proposed. “Fuck, Paz,” you groaned, observing once again just how much bigger his hand was than yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz took that as agreement to his little challenge. He slipped his finger out of you, then gripped your hips again and lifted you off of him entirely, which made you whine in disappointment at the new feeling of emptiness. He sat up and swiftly changed positions with you, setting you down on the bed on your back. You barely lended any energy to this maneuver, Paz’s strength rendering any participation all but unnecessary. He hovered over you for just a second before he seemed to have some sort of realization, and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on just a second,” he said, taking a couple short strides over to where he kept his things in this cramped space. He opened a drawer and produced a bottle of lube from it. You clenched a little realizing that he was going to go all out to try to fit as much as he possibly could. Paz climbed back on top of you, then pressed his helmet to your forehead, and you grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re ready,” he said quietly, a teasing edge to his voice. You just nodded, and he positioned himself next to you on the bed, low enough he could comfortably watch what he was doing. “You cum as many times as you need to, sweet thing, but I’m not gonna stop until you either tell me to, or I run out of fingers.” He looked up at you, and you could imagine he looked a bit amused under that bucket. “But I think I’ll run out of fingers first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paz…” you whined, almost flustered by his words. Mainly, though, you wanted him to start. You also wanted to see just how much you could take, despite the fact that this was making you a bit nervous. Not that you didn’t trust him, of course; you were far more excited than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz pulled your legs apart to make room for him to work. He flipped open the bottle of lube, then made a show of squeezing some right on your pussy, and you hummed at the temperature difference. He reached up and spread it around, pushing some where he needed it, before he slowly pushed two fingers into you. You sighed, almost in relief, at their presence. While two of his fingers were definitely smaller than his cock, they were still big, and felt incredible stroking along your walls. You moaned out as he crooked his fingers expertly into that sensitive spot he never failed to find. He rubbed against it firmly, making you moan outright. You squeezed down around his fingers at the action, and Paz hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, doll, you gotta relax for me,” he said, his fingers retreating from that sensitive spot as they began to scissor back and forth gently, stretching you just a bit. “I know my fingers feel so good in this sweet little pussy, but I’m not gonna fit any more if you don’t relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, then nodded. You focused on relaxing your muscles as much as you could, and Paz cooed soft praises as you followed his directions. You took another deep breath, and as you exhaled, he slowly eased a third finger into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Paz said, bringing his thumb up to your clit as he continued to work his fingers into you down to the knuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paz, fuck!” you moaned as your hips bucked into his touch. You jolted closer to the edge at that, already nearing your first climax. Paz could tell; he knew how your body reacted at this point, and the fact that he’d only been doing this for a few minutes and you were already close was making him incredibly happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyar’ika,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told you to cum as many times as you needed to. Don’t hold back,” he instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did as you were told, and your back arched off the bed. Your hands searched for something to ground yourself with. One hand found Paz’s forearm on his free arm, and the other gripped into the sheets below you. Paz rubbed your clit faster, harder, coaxing you through it, and partly to your surprise, brought you down gently from your high. Once you relaxed back against the bed, he left your clit alone, in favor of moving his fingers in and out of you slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That opened you up a little more for me, sweetheart,” Paz told you. You could hear the smirk in his voice. Your orgasm added some slick to the equation that let his fingers easily slide in as far as they could go. “That’s three. You ready for four?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Yes, Paz, please,” you gasped, once again focusing on relaxing your muscles to let him work. Three fingers was quite a bit for you to take, and you already felt… full, though not as full as you did on his cock. But you knew that full feeling was nothing compared to what Paz was working up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made another quiet noise as you felt more lube come in contact with your skin. You moaned out soon after, though, as Paz slipped his fourth finger into you. The stretch was starting to rival his cock, and only increased as he worked more and more of his fingers into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking my fingers so well, sweet thing,” Paz groaned, once again crooking his fingers inside you. You whimpered at the feeling; having four fingers in search of that soft spot was far more intense than just two. Paz then straightened out his fingers in favor of twisting his hand slightly, stretching you in several other directions, before easing his fingers in a bit further. You felt the bumps of his knuckles drag against your entrance and you moaned again, partly at the feeling and partly at knowing that at this point, the only thing stopping him from putting his hand in further was his thumb. You clenched a bit at this knowledge, and Paz hummed a bit at the feeling. His free hand came up and gently stroked along your lower belly, aiming to soothe you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar’ika,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want you to watch now,” he said. You obeyed, sitting up on your elbows just enough that you could see what he was doing with minimal obstruction. It was already quite a sight, his hand halfway in your cunt, glistening with your juices and the lube he’s been using. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over to him and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz hummed. “I need to hear you say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paz, yes, I’m ready,” you begged. “I need you to fist me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz let out a near-moan in approval. He grabbed the bottle of lube again, pulled his hand out just enough that he could pour some into his palm, then he folded his thumb in towards the rest of his hand. “Relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took another deep breath and watched as he started working his hand back into you. Girth-wise, his hand was not insignificantly larger than his dick, so this was even more of a challenge than fucking him normally. But holy fuck was it worth it; the stretch was incredible, more than you’ve ever felt before, and if you thought you felt full with his cock buried in you, this was a new definition of that word. Your mouth hung open in a mixture of awe and a silent scream as Paz’s hand worked you open. After several excruciating minutes of patience and focusing on breathing and relaxing, Paz’s hand was fully seated in you, and you were right on the edge of your second orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought your pussy looked good stretched over my cock, but it looks even better stretched over my wrist,” Paz mused. He flexed his hand inside you, and you gasped. You tore your eyes away from between your legs and looked at Paz, searching desperately under his visor for his eyes. You were entirely unable to form words, but you needed Paz to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get you to your climax. Thankfully, this wasn’t the first time you’ve gone cockdumb, so to speak, on him, and he knew what you needed. You heard him chuckle, and then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>moved.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand surged deeper into you, then out again, and he settled into quick, not-quite-shallow but not-quite-deep strokes of his arm. You practically screamed as your peak hit you like a speeder. Paz didn’t even need to touch your clit this time. With so much more to clench around, it was tied for the best orgasm of your life, right along with the first time you came around Paz’s cock. You started to come back down, and you gasped in a lungful of air, like you’d forgotten how to breathe as you were thoroughly wrecked by Paz’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paz, please don’t stop, please don’t stop, please don’t stop,” you babbled, grabbing for his forearm to keep him moving inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it, doll,” Paz told you, only moving faster in response. His free hand returned to your lower tummy to hold you still, and his thumb once again reached for your clit. You let out a choked off sound at the sensation, the overstimulation practically sending you to another plane of existence at this point. You fell back onto the bed again, writhing as well as you could under Paz’s hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more for me, sweet thing, one more, then I’ll fill you up with my cock,” Paz said, watching his hand be repeatedly swallowed by your cunt over and over. “So fucking hard for you. I’m gonna claim you, breed you so good for being so good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His promise was the final push you needed to get to your third orgasm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular admission was a new one, but you certainly weren’t against the concept. Your back arched again, and your legs shook and attempted to snap shut, though Paz’s position made that difficult. Your eyes rolled back and you let out a series of loud moans as the pleasure crashed over you yet again, and Paz drew it out as long as he could, rubbing your clit in tight circles and driving his hand into you at a steady pace. Soon he slowed down, though, bringing your climax to a satisfying conclusion. You collapsed back onto the bed, completely exhausted, trying to catch your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whimpered again as Paz slowly slid his hand out of you, and you now felt entirely empty. You didn’t have time to complain about it, though, as Paz quickly climbed over you, eclipsing your form on the bed, settling his legs between yours. You lifted your legs up around his waist, one hand going to rest on his shoulder as the other reached between you to wrap around his cock. You stroked his length a couple times, savoring the moan that left his lips as you swept your thumb over the weeping, and you can only imagine aching, tip, gathering some of his precum. You brought your thumb to your lips, sucking it clean, humming at the salty taste of him. Paz groaned at the sight, and pressed his forehead to yours once more. You reached down again, and lined him up with your already thoroughly fucked hole, and pulled him forward a bit before letting him take over. It was much easier to take him this time, after three orgasms and the fact you were still slick with lube, so when he snapped his hips forward to yours and impaled you on his cock in a split second, you did not mind even in the slightest. You moaned out, and your walls rippled around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz groaned a curse. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> so fucking tight,” he hissed, rolling his hips against you. “So fucking perfect. All </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped as he rubbed up against that sensitive spot, and you nodded. “Yours,” you agreed, squeezing around his waist slightly with your legs. “Please, Paz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesh’la?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please fuck you? Fill you up with my cum? Breed you so everyone knows you’re mine?” he questioned. Your free hand shot up to his other shoulder, and your nails dug into his skin through his shirt as he rolled against you again. You nodded at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, please, fuck me full of your cum, breed me, please!” you begged. Your hips bucked up into his, and he let out a near growl as he started fucking you in earnest. If you thought you were gonna be sore from earlier, that feeling just doubled. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>decimating </span>
  </em>
  <span>you; he’d been rough with you before, of course, but this was almost on another level considering he’d just had his entire fucking hand inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz continued his brutal pace as he reached between you this time, his thumb yet again finding your clit. He groaned as your walls gripped his length at the touch. You felt tears pricking in the corners of your eyes at the sharp sensation of the overstimulation, but it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> you couldn’t find it in you to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you can give me one more,” Paz panted, rubbing your nearly raw clit even harder. “Let me feel you, cum for me and I’ll fill you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You honestly weren’t sure if you had one more in you, but then Paz leaned back, putting his weight on his knees, and started ramming right into the sensitive spot on your upper wall, which sent you rocketing towards your fourth peak. You gasped and moaned, grabbing at the sheets below you now that Paz’s shoulders were out of reach. You incoherently encouraged him to keep doing exactly what he was doing, and with just a few more swirls of his thumb and a few more thrusts into you, you completely fell apart around him. Your vision went white, your ears rang, you forgot about everything other than how </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> you felt right now. You were completely oblivious to Paz praising you for cumming for him. He fucked you through your high, and brought you down yet again, slowing his thumb down before taking it away entirely. Paz moaned again and his hips stuttered, which brought you more down to earth. He nearly growled as he stilled, and you felt him twitch and spill into you; another facet of the full feeling he provided you. He shallowly thrusted his hips a few more times, riding out his high, and you went entirely limp against the bed, trying to catch your breath once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at Paz, and a lazy smile spread across your face. “Fuck,” was all you could think to say as you tried to be a human being again. You weren’t sure you’d ever felt this thoroughly fucked and blissed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking incredible,” Paz said, rubbing his hands over your thighs as he stayed nestled between them. “You take everything I give you so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The incentive is pretty compelling,” you responded, reaching out for him to come closer to you. He obliged, leaning down and pressing his forehead to yours again. “I wasn’t sure you were going to be able to fit all your fingers, let alone your entire fucking hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz chuckled quietly. “Yeah? Well, looks like you can do a lot more than you thought,” he said, nuzzling against you slightly. “We should change these sheets before we sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” you agreed. “And a shower sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz seemed to agree with that, and he leaned back again. You both groaned quietly as he pulled his softening cock out of you. Paz placed his hands on your thighs, keeping them apart as he climbed down the bed to admire his handiwork, no pun intended. You shuddered as you felt some of his cum leaking out of you, then hummed and laughed a bit as you felt him push his cum back into you. You were still stretched open a bit for him, a sight he’d never tire of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you cleaned up, doll. Before I decide I want to do that all over again.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>